L'étrange histoire d'une étrange personne
by Traductionetimagination
Summary: ... depuis peu je ressens un besoins pressant de raconter ma vie, je crois que s'en est bientôt fini pour moi. J'ai beaucoup aimé vivre comme je l'ai fais, c'était extraordinaire... Laissais moi vous conter mes aventures et celles de mes compagnons


Je suis encore et toujours coincée avec ma jument têtue qui fais un caprice pour un manque impardonnable de carotte. Nous avions traversé la forêt pour éviter de passer par la route et nous nous étions arrêté dans une clairière afin de nous restaurer. Pourquoi éviter la route ? Comprenez moi, certes je sais me défendre mais une femme seule passant un territoire connu pour être fréquenté par les pictes... cela fais beaucoup pour un officier romain libidineux.

Je suis donc forcée de trouvée quelconque friandises pour mon acariâtre monture.

Kat ! Si tu continue à faire ta tête de lard je te laisse à un paysan pour faire office de cheval de traie !

La jument hennis d'indignation et accepta enfin le navet que je lui tendais. Pfiou... il était temps ! Après avoir mangé un bout de pain je scellais Kat quand je sentis la terre vibrer, puis j'entendis le bruit d'un groupe de mercenaires certainement ils étaient six donc sept si l'on compte l'éclaireur qui essai de me surprendre derrière moi.

Retournez-vous calmement, posez votre arme à terre.

Je me retourne donc pour faire fasse à un homme tatoué sur le visage... une coutume des chevaliers sarmates...

Suivez moi.

Il paraît quelque peu, comment dire.. associable ?

La troupe que j'ai prie au début pour des mercenaires étaient en faite des chevaliers. Leur chef me semble familier. Le chevalier me tenant au bout de son épée me fis avançais à l'extérieur de la forêt. C'est là que je le reconnue, Arthur ! J'émis un long sifflement qui fit immédiatement réagir la monture et le maître. La distance qui nous séparait fut vite franchis. Arthur bondit littéralement de son cheval.

Bon sang ! Wyn ! C'est toi ? Tu as changé ! Plus tu grandit plus tu embellit !

Heureusement que j'ai changé ! En 7 ans ! Toi par contre je me demande qu'elle femme tu fais tomber avec cette accoutrement...

Je désignais son armure de manière sarcastique.

Depuis quand Monsieur je suis plus fort que tout le monde a besoins de protection ? Hein ?...

Depuis que nombre des notre soit tombé en combattant. Mais une enfant ne peut comprendre un tel raisonnement. Vous devriez faire attention l'objet à votre coté n'est pas un jouet, il est à manier avec prudence.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que ses camarades nous avaient rejoint. L'homme qui avait répondu n'était autre que l'éclaireur. Les rires des hommes me laissèrent indifférente. Je regarde Arthur de manière entendu.

Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom preux chevalier ?, J'avais dis cela de manière totalement calme, après tout j'étais habitué à ce genre de rengaine.

Tristan.

Auriez-vous besoins de plus de vocabulaire Tristan ? L'objet en question se nomme « épée » sachez-le, cela pourrait bien vous servir un jour ou l'autre.

Un rire franc coupa mon adversaire dans son élan.

Arthur qui est cette jeune donzelle que nous avons là ? Elle me plait bien !, Un homme grand et massif qui ferait surement peur s'il n'avait pas un sourire éclatant

Mes amis je vous présente mon incontrôlable cousine : Wyn.

Il me présenta tour à tour tous ses compagnons:

Bors, celui qui m'aime déjà. Tristan l'éclaireur qui m'a pris en grippe. Galahad un jeune homme visiblement chaleureux. Dagonet même s'il a l'air bougon il est doux comme un agneau me dit Bors. Gauvain à l'air d'être un plaisantin. Puis vint Lancelot un homme magnifique mais qui a l'air très sûr de lui, _trop _peut être...

Tristan s'il te plait présente tes excuses. Comme tu a pu le remarquer elle est adepte des joutes verbales mais aussi des combats en tout genre.

Je ne tiens pas à continuer sur cette voie de toute manière. Excusez moi si j'ai étais trop incorrect.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire. Lancelot s'avança vers moi avec air de conquérant.

Comment ça ? Et ne pas voir de quel bois se chauffe cette si jolie demoiselle ? Je ne te crois pas Arthur, une Dame entrain de se casser plus qu'un ongle ? La bonne blague ! Mais si elle le désire je peux lui enseigner quelques sport...

Je me retourna vivement, cette fois s'en était trop ! Je dégaine mes deux poignard :

En garde messire Lancelot, j'accepte que l'on se trompe sur mon compte mais point que l'on me bafoue !

Allons une jeune pucelle inexpérimentée avec deux poignards contre un guerrier aguerris ? Vous plaisantez ?

Pour toute réponse je lui offrit mon regard le plus noir.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Vous vous défilez ? Auriez vous peur d'une donzelle muni d'armes inoffensive ?

_Point de vue : narrateur externe_

Cette fois ce fut à son tour de voir rouge. Il sortit ses sabres et attaqua :

Première leçon : tenir ses armes correctement !

Les lames volaient comme dans un ballet mortel d'acier, il apparut bien vite que bien loin d'être inexpérimenté Wyn étais vive et précise. Lancelot étonné de sa dextérité se repris vite. Wyn compris qu'elle gagnerais du temps si elle utilisé la ruse. Elle fit en sorte de le laisser s'approcher puis lorsqu'il fut assez proche elle lui lança son sourire le plus éblouissant. Profitant d'un moment de flottement elle le désarma.

Vous aviez raison un rappel s'imposait !

Il se releva blême de honte et de colère sous les rires de ses camarades et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

_Fin du point de vue _

Laisse le bouder un peu va ! Ça lui apprendra.

Arthur toujours les bons conseils. Je lui souris, j'étais un peu fatigué par cette démonstration et il était trop tard pour reprendre la route. On entreprit donc de monter le campement dans la clairière.

Bonjour c'est ma première fiction sur arthur j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir par des reviews, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques surtout si vous voyez des fautes ou des tournures bizarres.


End file.
